


Sick

by CurlyNoodles



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NO ANGST THIS TIME, cross posted on AFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyNoodles/pseuds/CurlyNoodles
Summary: “Wendy, your eyes are open… I know you’re not asleep,” She breathed out, opening the door wide enough to step inside of the room. “Why aren’t you in bed?”
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 26





	Sick

Wendy rolled out of bed, finding the ground to be much more comfortable than the bed which felt as if it were searing her skin. She hadn’t known that she had made any noise in doing so when the door to her room cracked open and Sooyoung peeked her head through. Her gaze landed on Wendy who stayed still on the ground, pretending to be asleep. 

“Wendy, your eyes are open… I know you’re not asleep,” She breathed out, opening the door wide enough to step inside of the room. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“It’s too warm,” Wendy whined like a child. Sooyoung didn’t mind though. She brushed Wendy’s bangs away from her sweaty forehead before picking the blonde up bridal style to set her back in the bed. Wendy flailed her arms weakly but to no avail because Sooyoung quickly pulled the covers over her thrashing limbs until they went limp. 

“You’re not supposed to move around so much when you’re sick, baby.” She cooed, studying her girlfriend with a slight frown. “Is the medicine not working?” Wendy shrugged, trying to pull the covers off of her. 

It resulted in a tug of war, the covers being its victim. In the end Sooyoung only pulled them up halfway so that Wendy could still breathe comfortably. She would just pull them up more later when she goes to bed. 

“How long until you’re done with work for the day?” Wendy asked in between coughs. 

“Just another hour or so… Why, does my baby miss me?” Wendy stuck out her tongue but otherwise nodded. Even though Sooyoung had stayed home to take care of her, she couldn’t completely detach herself from her work with all of the impending deadlines. “Aww. I’ll finish up soon, okay?” Wendy nodded and Sooyoung chuckled, placing a light kiss on her forehead before exiting the room once more. 

After Sooyoung shut the door her eyelids began to weigh down on her but she stubbornly tried to stay awake until Sooyoung came back. In the end sleep overtook her. 

When Sooyoung finally finished her work, she smiled at her girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully, the covers pulled up already. She couldn’t resist the opportunity to take a picture, accidentally waking Wendy up because of the flash. 

“Soo..young?” Wendy mumbled, still half asleep. 

“I’m right here, baby.” Sooyoung replied as she slipped under the covers, pulling the blonde closer to her. 

“I love you,” Sooyoung smiled wide at the sudden confession. She hugged Wendy tighter, letting her know that she was right there with her. 

“I love you too.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> AA I hope this is fluffy enough :))) I love how soft this ship is
> 
> Follow me on twt for random updates! @Noodles_curly


End file.
